Hudba sfér
by Amratin
Summary: AU v němž se konečně dozvíme, kdo vlastně je Music Meister a odkud přichází.
1. Jak vládnout vesmíru

Někteří lidé tvrdí, že vesmír vznikl při Velkém třesku. V temnotě z něčeho nekonečně malého se stal nekonečně velký vesmír. Nekonečno vystřídalo nekonečno. Na první pohled něco naprosto nepochopitelného. A co když kosmos vznikl jinak?

Před začátkem byla temnota. Tma, která pojímala vše kolem sebe, byla bílá jako nepopsaný list. Papír, jenž čekal na své užití. Aby se do něho zanesly nejbarvitější příběhy.

První, co se vepsalo do bíla, byl tón. Komorní A se neslo prostorem a ten se začal měnit. Postupně se přidávaly další tóny a vznikaly hvězdy. Harmonie vytvořila planety obíhající kolem hvězd. Hudba se rozléhala vesmírem a zrodila se rozličná nebeská tělesa.

Ruka, která sepsala partituru vesmíru, patřila jednomu ze čtyř Hudebníků. Čtyři je číslo vesmírného sboru.

Hudebníci jsou mocná stvoření dohlížející na chod všehomíra. Jejich činnost se odehrává převážně na rovině pozorování. Jen jeden z Hudebníků se blíže zajímá o životy lidí.

Music Meister se nepřítomně díval na zbytek svých souputníků, kteří celé dny zpívali a tancovali a svým jednáním uchovávali svět v rovnováze. Pohled měl zastřený. Nevšiml si, když k němu přistoupil jeden z jeho společníků.

„Už zase?" promluvil Skladatel.

„Prostě si nemůžu pomoct," vzhlédl k němu Music Meister.

„Proč je nemůžeš nechat být? Ať si řeší své problémy sami," protestoval Skladatel.

„Když oni jsou tak zatvrzelí. Vytvářejí si spoustu zbytečných problémů, než aby řešili jen to, na čem skutečně záleží. A tak musím přijít já a připomenout jim to, co už dávno zapomněli. Jen se podívej," vyzval Skladatele, aby se vedle něho posadil. Mezitím, co vytvářel průhled do země smrtelníků, zamyšleně si pobrukoval.

Před muži se objevil výjev nešťastné dvojice. Dohadující se o něčem naprosto nepodstatném. Jméno přece člověka nedělá. Skladatel už se na to nemohl dál dívat. „Vidíš? Řeší samé malichernosti. Sami si vytvářejí neexistující problémy a zapomínají, na čem doopravdy záleží. Že by se jednou měli vykašlat na logiku a nechat se vést hlasem srdce. Vidíš, oni mě vážně potřebují," usmál se Music Meister. „A už mám i plán."

„Ale v tomhle nepůjdeš," upozornila ho Diva, která se nepozorovaně přikradla k mužům. „Měl by ses víc podobat těm lidem, jít s dobou. Nic ti nebude slušet více, než pěkný oblek," přimhouřila oči a rázem před nimi stál Music Meister v perfektně padnoucím šedém obleku. „Fialová je pro amatérské kouzelníky."

„Díky," obdivně se na sebe podíval. A přichystal se na odchod:

„I am more than memory

I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me  
When I appear

it's not so clear

if I'm a simple spirit

or I'm flesh and blood"

V kapitole byla použita píseň I´m alive z muzikálu Next to Normal. Můžete si všimnout i dalších hudebních narážek, ale ty jsou buď nepatrné nebo náhodné.


	2. Jak vykrást banku a užít si to

Jeho mistrovský plán byl velmi prostý. Nechat se chytit. Musel vzbudit dostatečně velkou pozornost, aby si ho všimli jednotky udržující pořádek a odvedli ho na jejich základnu. Jenže se nesměl zadržet ledaským.

Zamířil do banky.

„Moc mě těší," promluvil ke strážnému ve dveřích. Uklonil se mu a zadíval se mu dlouze do očí. Oči mu přecházeli z hnědé do modré a zpátky. Strážný se zvedl ze židle u prosklených dveří a vyrazil mezi přepážky. Nezastavil se a pokračoval mezi trezory. Teď už veškerá činnost záležela na strážníkovi.

Bylo na čase užít si trochu zábavy. „Tohle je přepadení. Ale nepropadejte panice. Nikdo z vás nepřijde o život. Než přijde můj pomocník s penězi, zpříjemníme si naši společnou chvilku," prohlásil padouch. Všichni se k němu zděšeně otočili. Udělal pár nepotřebných gest a pokračoval: „Když už jsme tu spolu. Aspoň si zatančíme. Co říkáte?

I got this feeling, inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone."

Jak přistupoval k lidem, začali se uvolňovat. Nikdo nebyl schopen ovládat své pohyby, vše záleželo na zvůli padoucha, který se dokázal každému dostat do hlavy. Rukojmí se bez vlastního přičinění kývali do rytmu a tančili sálem banky. Zločinec stál uprostřed a korigoval své oběti.

 _„I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop."_

Strážník s pytlem plným peněz přistoupil k padouchovi a věnoval mu svůj náklad. Muž slušně poděkoval a vydal se ke dveřím. Otevřel si skleněný východ a vyšel na čerstvý vzduch.

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

S úsměvem na rtech scházel ze schodů, když se proti němu objevili dva ozbrojení muži. „Jste zatčen," řekli unisono.

Obviněný pustil lup a dal ruce před sebe: „Dostali jste mě. Vzdávám se."

Muži mu navlékli pouta a vzali ho nešetrně za paže. Vedli ho na tajnou základnu, kam mířili zločinci s nadpřirozenými schopnostmi.

„Je to nebezpečný mimozemšťan, držte se od něho dál," znělo chodbami.

Dostali se do menší otevřené místnosti s obyčejnými zaměstnanci i těmi nadlidsky nadanými a pak tu byla ještě Supergirl. Konečně se dostal ke svému cíly.

Ladně se vyprostil z pout a zafixoval si Karu pohledem. Nevzdorovala dlouho. Upadla do bezvědomí a již byla plně v jeho moci. Připravená k lekci, kterou ji chtěl naučit.

„Když mě omluvíte, musím dohnat nejrychlejšího muže na světě," prohlásil zločinec a zmizel.

xxx

V tomto dílu jste mohli postřehnout píseň Can´t Stop This Feeling od Justina Timberlaka.

A na co se můžete těšit příště?

 _„Proč jsi i toho chlapce uvedl do transu?"_

 _„Protože jim to spolu ladí."_


	3. Jak správně měřit rychlost

Dostat se za druhým hráčem bylo velmi snadné. Prostě se jen přemístil do laboratoří S.T.A.R. Procházel se po budově. Nijak se mu nezamlouvaly nudně šedé stěny a stejně barevné podlahy. Ten, kdo navrhoval interiér, měl asi pramalou představivost. Akustika tu jistě bude stejně bídná. Vyzkoušel ozvěnu a ihned ho zabolelo z té disharmonie v uších. Alespoň že se dokázal neslyšně pohybovat, jinak by ho pokřivený zvuk kroků přivedl do mdlob. Radši se pohodlně usadil na otáčivou židli.

Konečně si ho všimli na kamerách a došli si pro něj. Stáli proti sobě tváří v tvář, Music Meister, Flash a Kid Flash. Narušitel se rychle zbavil nepohodlného dítěte. Pak už to bylo jen na něm a Flashovi. Hleděli si do očí. Myslí si, jak není rychlý. Flash je sice nejrychlejší člověk na světě. Ale má snad padouchova rychlost nějakého limitu? A odpověď zní - nemá. Srazil Flashe na zem jedním pohybem ruky a uhranul ho svým pohledem.

První část plánu vyšla perfektně. Supergirl a Flash se spolu konečně setkali ve světě muzikálů. Ve světě, který vytvořili společnými silami, svými vzpomínkami, útěchami a vložili do něho své představy.

Music Meister se vydal do astrálního světa vytvořeného svými žáky. Neměl však mnoho času. Bylo ještě tolik míst, kde musel zatahat za nitky, aby všechno vyšlo tak, jak mělo. V rychlosti vysvětlil pravidla hry a ještě jim věnoval nápovědu v podobě písně.

Think of your fellow man, lend him a helping hand  
Put a little love in your heart  
You see, it's getting late, oh, please don't hesitate  
Put a little love in your heart

And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place for you and me  
You just wait and see

Prostě a jednoduše Flash a Supergirl se museli prozpívat a protancovat až do úplného konce. „Nezapomeňte na to, že když zemřete v tomto světě, zemřete i tam venku. Hodně štěstí."

„To ti pěkně děkujeme," řekl kousavě Flash.

„Za tohle mi vážně nemusíte děkovat. Ale nemáte zač," usmál se a zmizel.

xxx

V této kapitole se objevila píseň Put a Little Love in Your Heart od Jackie DeShennon.

A co přijde příště?

 _„Proč se pořád pleteš do záležitostí lidí? Podívej, kam tě to dovedlo," zlobil se Virtuos, jeden ze čtyř. Nebyl ani nejchytřejší, ani nejzábavnější, zato byl nejopatrnější. „Co kdybys nás před nimi odhalil?"_

 _Zatčený na něho jen pohlédl ze své prosklené cely a řekl rozhodně: „Mám plán."_

 _„Tak hlavně ať ti vyjde lépe, než ten poslední. A neboj, my si tě ohlídáme." Virtuos zmizel._


	4. Jak být dobrým rádcem

Dva už měl, dva zbývali. Potřeboval opět připoutat pozornost. A proč k tomu nevyužít nadpřirozené schopnosti svých vězňů?

Stál před bankou a za pomoci laserového vidění se snažil dostat dovnitř. Je to dost nebezpečná a nešťastná vlastnost. Vyžaduje nejvyššího soustředění. Představte si, že by vám někdo zaklepal na rameno, když roztavujete skleněnou vitrínu. Chudák člověk, takový pohled by skutečně nečekal.

Během mžiku se kolem něho utvořila smyčka ze zbývajících superhrdinů. Snažili se o opravdu pozoruhodný plán. Music Meister chvíli vzdoroval, než se dal chytit. Nemohl jim to přece udělat až tak jednoduché. S mladým rychlíkem se trochu pohonili po uličkách města, než Cisco s marťanem dostali také prostor, aby mohli zazářit. Dvěma tvrdými ranami padoucha srazili k zemi. Naštěstí jeho parádní oblek nemohl zničit nějaký obyčejný pozemský sníh. To by mu Hudebníci nezapomněli.

Zločince dovedli do malinkaté, ale pohodlné cely. Uvelebil se na podlaze a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Prosklené cely mají jednu velkou výhodu. Vězeň se nenudí, protože venku se pořád něco děje. A vlastně existuje ještě jedna výhoda. Každý padouch, který kdy byl umístěn do vitríny, časem unikl. Music Meister si nemusel dělat obavy, že by to v jeho případě dopadlo jinak.

Už se na něho přišel podívat snad úplně každý. On se vždy jen vřele usmál a všechny tím ihned odradil. Když byl sám, prohlížel si pozorně své ubytování a tiše si zpíval sám se sebou v dokonalém dvojhlase.

Baryton:  
 _Wandering child  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance.  
_  
Soprán:  
 _Angel or father  
Friend or phantom  
Who is it there, staring?_

Baryton:  
 _Have you forgotten your Angel?_

Soprán:  
 _Angel, oh, speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!_

Baryton:  
 _Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze..._

Soprán:  
 _Wildly my mind beats against you..._

Baryton:  
 _You resist...  
Yet your soul obeys..._

Časem se však už nemohli vyhýbat jeho zneklidňujícímu výrazu. Navštívili ho přesně ti, které očekával. „Okamžitě je vrať zpátky."

„Umím spoustu věcí, ale tohle je nad moje síly. V tuhle chvíli si mohou pomoci jen oni sami. Maximálně jim můžou pomoci ti, kteří je milují." Podíval se z jednoho na druhého. „A předpokládám, že to já nejsem," zasmál se svému vtipu a energicky vstal ze země, aby se oběma mohl podívat zpříma do očí. „A teď vážně. Jediné dvě osoby, které je mohou zachránit, jste vy dva," ukázal na Iris a Mon-Ela.

„Jak?" jejich souzvuk byl pozoruhodný. Vězeň se nad jejich vzájemnou harmonií pousmál.

„To vám nemohu říct," sykl Music Meister teatrálně. „Musíte si na to přijít sami."

Iris a Mon-El rozhněvaně odcházeli. Rozhodli se jednat, i když zatím nevěděli jak. Zločinec za nimi ještě zavolal: „Pamatujte, v lásce je síla."

Music Meister opět osaměl.

xxx

Dnes jste měli tu čest si poslechnout píseň Wandering Child z muzikálu Fantom Opery.

Příště vás už čeká:

 _„Nastal čas, tak snad abych šel."_


	5. Jak nastolit rovnováhu

Nastalo velké finále. Mon-El s Iris se dostali do muzikálového světa, kde v posledním okamžiku zachránili své milované a všichni si odnesli potřebné ponaučení. U toho nesměl chybět tvůrce celé mise a učitel.

Zatleskal, aby pogratuloval svým učedníkům a také aby na sebe upoutal pozornost, které se mu dosud nedostalo.

„Tak moc jsem vám všem fandil. Byli jste úžasní," pochválil čtveřici.

„Jak ses dostal z cely?" zeptal se technik.

„Cisco, vážně si myslíš, že by mě nějaká cela dokázala zadržet?" odpověděl otázkou. Právě to si mladík myslel. „Jsem rád, že jste nakonec přišli na všechno, co jsem vám chtěl ukázat. Že láska je to nejdůležitější v životě. Tak se tu mějte hezky a pamatujte na to, abych sem už víckrát nemusel chodit." Uklonil se, otevřel si portál a zmizel.

„Co to mělo být?" probudil se jeden z Flash týmu.

„No doufám, že se nám to všechno jen nezdálo. Tohle byl ten nejpodivnější padouch, jakého jsem kdy viděla," přemítala Supergirl.

Music Meister se zhmotnil v sídle Hudebníků ve svých oblíbených pastelových barvách a s precisně uvázaným motýlkem. Věnoval si ladnou piruetu a v povznesené náladě pokračoval do útrob vzdušného zámku.

„Tak tohle se ti vážně podařilo," Skladatel ho poplácal po rameni.

„Jak jinak by to taky mohlo dopadnout," usmál se Music Meister.

„S tebou? Úplně jakkoliv," popíchla ho Diva, která se slunila v otevřeném obloukovém okně.

„Ty bys to určitě udělala líp, viď," pronesl ironicky Music Meister.

„Ne," odpověděla. „Protože já se nikomu nepletu do života. Stačí mi to, co mám - zpěv a tanec. Tím zajišťujeme chod vesmíru. Lidé ať si v něm dělají, co se jim zachce."

„Jak můžeš být tak bezcitná?"

„Jak můžeš být tak protivný?"

„Tak už jste se přivítali?" ozval se Virtuos. „Nemysli si, že jsem nebyl už takovýhle kousek od toho, abych tě přivedl zpátky," pohrozil navrátilci. „Poděkuj tady Skladateli, že ti věří. A teď by ses mohl zase pustit do své práce. Pás asteroidů se kvůli tobě vychýlil ze své osy."

Čtveřice se seskupila do malého komorního sboru. Ladička udala tón a prostorem se rozezněly čtyři dokonale čisté hlasy.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?

xxx

Právě jste mohli slyšet Bohemian Rhapsody od skupiny Queen.

A tímto jsme se dostali na konec příběhu. Mějte se hezky a zase někdy.


End file.
